


Our Gentle Sin

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Childhood, Childhood Love, F/M, Forbidden Love, Growing Up, Incest, Leaving Home, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Secrets, Separations, Sibling Incest, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: They feared for what you and your brother Robb would become so your parents sent you away to live with your grandfather Hoster Tully in Riverrun. There you stayed for eight years, wondering of the family you had been forced to leave, until your brother Robb goes to the Riverlands with his army. You wondered if your parents' plan had worked, if separation truly did stop your feelings for one another.





	Our Gentle Sin

Lord Eddard Stark watches his two eldest children with concern. Robb and (y/n) had always been exceptionally close since the day (y/n) was born. She was also close in age with Jon Snow, but they didn’t have the bond that Robb and (y/n) had. Not even his ward Theon Greyjoy could put a break in their relationship. Only two years older than her, her and Robb had been inseparable. Even through the following year when Catelyn grew heavy with child once again and gave birth to his second daughter Sansa. (y/n) proved to be Robb’s favorite as he was her’s. In the beginning it didn’t bother Ned. All was innocent, typical nature of children who were close. They held hands and chased after one another; even demanding that they share a room together which he complied. He saw no harm in it. As time went on though things between them changed. His wife thought him silly when he brought it up. She said it was harmless when they said they wanted to marry each other when they grew up. Children didn’t understand how marriage really worked only understanding that it meant being together. They just loved each other. His unease grew when they were at the cusp of adolescence. (y/n) being eight, still but a babe in both Ned and Cat’s eyes, and Robb having celebrated his tenth name day a little while ago. The loving looks Robb gave toward his sister had an undertone to them that made Ned anxious. For such a young child Robb looked at (y/n) the way a man in love did with a maiden. (y/n)’s own once innocent kisses she gave her elder brother lingered and grew closer and closer to Robb’s lips. It made everyone uneasy as they now saw what the Lord of Winterfell did. They spoke in hushed tones and whispered about the two. No matter how quiet they tried to be, Ned heard everything. 

Seeing her husband look even more grim, Catelyn stands next to him, holding his hand as her Tully blue eyes fell on her son and daughter walking together in the courtyard. They looked the part of lovers. Her stomach churns. 

“What do we do?” 

Lord Stark’s fingers tighten around Cat’s slim ones, always finding comfort in her presence. There was only one thing to do, but it pained him to even think of it. He loved his daughter and would miss her every day. It had to be done though. He had to rip them apart. “We’ll send her away.” 

Closing her eyes, already feeling the pain of being away from her child, Cat lets out a shaky breath. “So be it. Gods Ned. . .” 

“I know.” Ned sighs and looks away as Robb goes to brush (y/n)’s hair out of her face. Throat becoming dry, Ned leads Cat away. “We shall consult Maester Luwin on the best place to send her. She can’t stay in the north. Too much temptation for Robb to go and find her.” 

“We can send her to Riverrun. I know my father would love her presence. It would do him some good.” She suggested at the thought of her aging father. It had been years since she last saw Hoster Tully and she missed him dearly. (y/n) could keep him company and get to know the Tully side of her family. She knew that (y/n) would grow to love Riverrun and the beauty the land held; much different than the cold lands of the north. “I can write to him right away.” 

Seeing that it was the best option, Ned nodded. At least (y/n) would be among family. “We’ll wait for his reply before we tell them.”   
  
*   
  


In, out, the needle went. Sansa followed your hand movements, nearly in sync, as Septa Mordane overlooked your work. The first thing any female Stark learned how to embroider was the gray direwolf sigil of the house. If your’s came out well enough then you planned to give it to Robb. You were sure even if it didn’t turn out to be any good your brother would still wear it proudly. You smile at the thought and have more motivation to finish it. At eight years old you were pretty good with a needle. 

Your Septa smiles down at your work. “Very good (y/n). Why don’t you take a break. Both you and Sansa.” 

“I want to keep working so I can get better!” Sansa insists and happily continues with her work. 

However you take the opportunity and set your hoop down, hopping out of your seat and running outside to go find your brothers and Theon. They were probably at their own lessons with Maester Luwin but you found no harm in poking your head in just to say hi. 

You open the door to Maester Luwin’s chambers as quietly as you could but the door still creaked, alerting them to your presence. 

Robb’s eyes immediately brightened. “(y/n)!” 

Jon turned in his seat and smiled as well while Theon puts his book aside. You weren’t that close with the Greyjoy boy considering that he was older than both you and Robb, but he still grinned at you. 

“Lady (y/n), what’re you doing here? You should be with your Septa.” The heavy chains about his neck clanked as he moved. 

“She let me have a break because I was doing so well!” 

Robb looked to Maester Luwin with large, pleading blue eyes. “Can we get a break too?!” 

Pressing his lips together he flicks his eyes between you and Robb. You had noticed as of late all the adults regarding you and your brother with the same expression. A question lying underneath caution. 

“Please?” Jon chides in. “We’ll study extra hard when we get back!” 

“A small break wouldn’t hurt.” Theon cheekily smirks. 

Conceding defeat, four high born children against one aging Maester really wasn’t the ideal battle, he allows your brothers and Theon to leave with you. The kitchens were the first to be hit by your storm of childish rambucionists. Even though you were the Lord of Winterfell’s children the cooks didn’t take all too kindly to children running around trying to steal food. He gave the three of you some sweet cakes before chasing you out with a broom. All the while the four of you giggled and stuffed your cheeks full of cake. You went to go visit Hodor in the stables and offer him some of your bounty. He smiles and says the usual ‘Hodor’. In front of the giant weirwood tree that resided in Winterfell’s own godswood, you and the boys finish off the remainder of your treats. Above all things in Winterfell, you enjoyed the godswood best of all. It was quiet and tranquil. Many a time you had actually fallen asleep against the ancient weirwood as it watched over you. Your mother didn’t like it when you fell asleep there. The tree had always creeped her out. She didn’t worship the old gods, then again she hadn’t been raised in the north. She worshipped and prayed to the new gods. Even living here for years she wasn’t a true northerner. This had always been your home. You had known no other except for Winterfell. Your sister Sansa dreamed of bigger things, wanting to move away and live somewhere more exciting and beautiful, while you were content to live out the rest of your days here. With Robb. Whenever you envisioned your future you were always at Robb’s side. You couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. Couldn’t even conceive a future without him. A part of you always grew sad at the thought of him one day marrying someone else. When you were younger than you were now you and your brother had declared that you would marry each other when you were old enough. Your father immediately told you that brothers and sisters couldn’t get married. That the gods old and new frowned upon it. But the old gods always looked to be frowning anyway and the new gods had blessed many Targaryen unions that had been between siblings. Which was why you couldn’t understand why your father wouldn’t let you marry Robb. Robb ignored his father’s rebuttal and had taken you to the godswood where Jon and Theon had taken a large volume from Maester Luwin’s chambers and the two of you had your own ceremony with Jon officiating it. You weren’t much older from when that had happened but you still knew, deep down, that it had only been pretend. You held onto it though for it was probably the only way you would ever marry Robb. Once you had asked your Maester why you couldn’t marry your brother. He looked exceedingly uncomfortable and tried to explain that you wouldn’t understand, that you were too young to comprehend the reason. That was another thing you had noticed; adults always grew uncomfortable when you and Robb said out loud that you wanted to marry each other. What was so wrong about that? You just couldn’t understand. Maybe it was because you were still a child. Perhaps Maester Luwin was right and you were just too young. You knew one thing for certain though, you loved Robb and he loved you. You wanted to stay in Winterfell for the rest of your life with Robb. There was no one else you wanted to be with. Not to say you didn’t love Jon too. You did despite him being what everyone called a bastard. You loved Jon dearly, but it wasn’t the same love you had for Robb though. 

You didn’t want to marry Jon. The only one you could ever think of marrying was Robb. 

“Ah, (y/n). You have icing all over your mouth!” Jon laughs. 

“It was so yummy I couldn’t help it!” you giggle too and your tongue immediately darts over your lips to clean yourself up. Your tongue comes across one of Robb’s fingers as he goes to wipe your lips. After wiping the icing onto his own fingers he licks them clean. 

Jon scrunches up his nose at the action. “That’s gross.” 

“No it’s not.” Robb protested. 

“You two are weird. You’re supposed to do that with other girls that aren’t your sister.” Theon commented. 

They always thought the affections you and Robb gave one another was gross. Neither of you thought twice about your actions. They were automatic. Most of the time you weren’t even aware of it. Others were though. Did they think it was gross too?   
  
  
  


“No!” Robb yelled in retaliation. “You can’t do this!” 

“Robb-” 

He pushed you behind his tiny body in a way to prevent his parents from taking you. Shaking you cried loudly and clung to Robb’s back. 

“I don’t want to go!” You cry. 

“It’ll do the two of you some good to be apart for a while.” Your mother’s own strained voice didn’t sound too convincing as she looked away with tears in her eyes. 

Ned Stark stepped up, his face emotionless and frozen. “It needs to be done. Step aside Robb. Her escorts are waiting.” 

Furiously shaking his head, he continues to shield you. Next to your mother who is holding your little sister Arya in her arms, burying her face into Arya’s dark hair to prevent her children from seeing her break, Sansa and Jon stared wide eyed unsure of what was going on. In the room were also Ser Rodrik Cassel and Cat’s brother Edmure who had come all the way from Riverrun to retrieve his niece. 

A strong hand pulls Robb while Ser Rodrik rips you from Robb’s back. Your brother thrashes in Ned’s grip and screams bloody murder. In Ser Rodrik’s arms you were carried out of the room with your uncle following. 

“Where are they taking her?” You catch Sansa begin to cry before the door was closed. You could still hear Robb screaming for you. Throat raw, all you could manage was a croak as they put you on top of a horse and send you off to Riverrun.   
  
  
  
  


You hold onto your grandfather’s wrinkled hand. Hoster tully had been getting even more sick in the past few years. His lucid moments were becoming increasingly scarce and far apart. Perhaps it was best that you had been there with him. You were supposed to have gone back to your family whom you hadn’t seen in eight years. They still sent you ravens and a year ago one had arrived saying how you could come back home. Things had changed though. Your father had been executed after some time as Hand of the King. His bannermen now supported Robb in his efforts to knock back the Lannister armies. It was best that you had stayed in Riverrun it seems. Eventually you knew that the war would even reach the Riverlands that you had now called home. The war your brother was now a player in. The little auburn haired boy that kissed you shamelessly and loved you so dearly when you were little. At sixteen you now knew why your parents had sent you away all those years ago. Incest between siblings was considered a great sin and after Targaryen rule many saw the repercussions of an incestual relationship on the offspring. They said King Aerys’ madness stemmed from the many years of inbreeding. You couldn’t blame your parents, they were scared for their children. It never felt wrong loving Robb like that though. Even now with your understanding of the situation you didn’t think the love you had for him when you were younger was entirely wrong. 

“My lady.” 

Lifting your gaze up to the guard you gently kiss your grandfather’s hand and go to see what he wanted. He spoke in a hushed tone as to not wake the Lord of Riverrun. The guard informed you that Robb’s army would be taking up camp at Riverrun and that your mother and Brynden the Blackfish was in his company. You thanked him and went to the large window that your grandfather loved to look out of. You wondered if you’d be able to see your brother’s army marching. 

Hoster Tully fussed in his bed drawing you back to his side. 

“Mother is coming. Don’t worry grandfather. Your Cat is coming home. And so is my Robb.” You wondered if he still felt the same for you or if your parent’s plan had worked. You didn’t know if you felt the same. You’d have to wait until you saw him. There weren’t many boys your age in the castle, mostly older men. Even if there were you Uncle Edmure kept them away per request of your mother once you had started your moon’s blood. Despite the reason that had caused them to send you away, your parents had sent you letters monthly; informing you of how your other siblings were doing and the current affairs of Winterfell. Your other siblings along with Robb hadn’t been able to write to you. You were sad knowing you had missed the birth of your younger brothers, that they didn’t truly know you. Arya wouldn’t have much recollection of you either considering she had still been very little when you left. Now you probably would never have a chance to know them. That is unless this war was brought to an end with your brother proving to be the victor. It was an incredibly slim chance that he would. You wanted to believe, but Robb was still so young and wasn’t seasoned in the art of war, not like the older men around him. You prayed that he would have sense enough in him to listen to their wisdom. 

It only took Robb’s army two days to arrive in Riverrun, your heart pounding rapidly as the guards informed you of their arrival. Your Uncle Edmure and yourself would be representing Lord Hoster and greet them. 

The gray direwolf banner fluttering in the air had your heart leaping into your throat. Accompanied by the Umber giants, the flayed man of Bolton, the white sunburst of House Karstark, and other great northern houses. You tried to even out your breathing, but it was difficult as you came face to face with the army that belonged to the new Lord of Winterfell. You spotted your mother first as someone helped her off her horse. Her crystal eyes shine over when she sees you. 

“(y/n).” She breathes out your name that was barely above a whisper, not even bothering to greet her brother as she runs to you, throwing her arms around you and pulling you flush against her chest. 

You close your eyes as you return her hug. “Mother.” You had forgotten the sound of her voice and the warmth she always gave off when she held you. 

Catelyn kisses your cheek. “I have missed you so much little one. I’m glad to see you’ve been doing well.” 

“She’s been taken good care of.” Edmure notes causing your mother to finally acknowledge his presence. While she greets him your gaze finally falls on Robb. Beside him was a giant direwolf. You would’ve marveled over the magnificent beast had you not been solely captivated by Robb. Time seemed to move slower except for your racing heart. The noise around you became muffled as Robb took one step at a time toward you. Eyes so much like your mother’s stare sharply at you. 

You forgot to breathe until he’s standing right in front of you. Then he smiles and you’re completely lost. “(y/n). . .” 

Running your tongue over your lips you dip in a small curtsy, partly unsure of how to greet him. “It’s good to see you. Shall I call you ‘my lord’ now?” 

Robb chuckles and takes off one of his gloves before moving to grab your hand. His soft lips kiss your knuckles. “It’s been too long (y/n). Call me whatever you please, as long as I Hear your voice I don’t care.” 

Gulping you finally remember that there are other people around you. You pull your hand away and smile at him before turning to your uncle who had been watching you warily beside your mother. “Let’s bring them into the dining hall, shall we? The fireplace has just been lit and they must be exhausted.” 

“That sounds wonderful, but I would like to see my father- your grandfather- before doing anything else.” 

Edmure nods. “Of course. I’ll escort you. (y/n), go and show Lord Robb and his company to the hall.” 

“I would like to see grandfather as well.” Robb says. “After I see my men settled in I will have my sister show me the way.” 

Your mother was too much in a hurry to see her father that she merely waved him off. “Yes, that should be fine.” 

“Then let’s get these men out of the cold.” You pick up your skirts and lead the way, Robb’s bannermen trailing after you. Once in the great hall you had servants bring out plenty of food and drink for Robb’s travel weary bannermen. With the Greatjon’s boisterous laughter ringing behind you you lead Robb out toward your grandfather’s chambers. That is until Robb grabs your arm and stops you in your tracks. Before you could open your mouth he engulfs you in a hug. The furs of Winterfell tickle your nose and cheek. 

“I missed you.” He nuzzles his face against your hair. “Gods I missed you.” 

You smothered your face into the pelt of his coat, trying to retain the scent of him as tears pricked behind your eyes. “I cried the entire way to Riverrun. I was sure uncle would’ve struck me just to silence me. I’m sure him and the others wanted to.” 

Robb sadly chuckled and continued to hold you. “I cried for days and couldn’t sleep for weeks. Not until our parents let me sleep in your old room. Took me months until I spoke to them. I hated our parents for what they did.” 

“In the beginning I did too. But you understand now, why they sent me away, don’t you?” 

You felt him slowly nod his head as he gradually releases you. Not wanting to lose contact with him quite yet you kept one hand resting on his arm while the other cupped his rough cheek. Robb closes his eyes and lets himself succumb to your caresses. “Nothing will change the fact that you’re my blood. They did the only thing they could think of to try and rid us of our feelings for each other. And when I came of an age when I realized why they didn’t want us to love each other I even tried to tell myself that it was just a childish phase. But it wasn’t. No matter how much I told myself that I shouldn’t love you, I still did. I couldn’t get rid of that kind of love I have for you and to be honest, I didn’t want to.” Despite yourself your heart fluttered at his words and you wanted to kiss him. He still loved you’ you were still his favorite. Seeing him now you knew that your feelings hadn’t changed either. Your grandfather had you praying to the new gods daily, but they were empty words. You had tried convincing yourself as well that your feelings you had for your brother were bad. You’d even tried to develop a crush on a guard or two but you couldn’t muster up any feelings of attraction. 

It felt like eternity, simply gazing deeply into Robb’s chilling gaze. His eyes became hooded as he leans over a bit to press his forehead against yours. “We have much to talk about, don’t we?” 

“Yes. Later tonight. For now it would be a good idea for you to see grandfather. He has not been doing well lately. The maester says his time here is dwindling.” 

Robb grew serious and straightened up, but he still held onto your arm. “Take me to him.” 

Your mom had a look of relief when you and Robb walked into the chambers of Hoster Tully. It was brief but you had always been very perceptive at catching such expressions from adults. The room recently had developed a solemn air as your grandfather’s health diminished. Even more so now that your mother held onto his hand as he continued to sleep. He had been given milk of the poppy a little while ago and would not be waking up anytime soon. You knew your mother would not be leaving his side any time soon so you’d have someone bring dinner up to her. Edmure went to his nephew and whispered something you couldn’t quite hear. 

Silently you pad over to your mom. 

“All his letters he sent to me he spoke so fondly of you.” She whispers. “You gave him a burst of life.” 

“He’s been very good to me.” Affectionately you smile at your sleeping grandfather; you recall how scared you were when you first arrived. Lord Hoster Tully had gently smiled down at you and hugged you. From that day on you had followed him around like a lost puppy. He hadn’t mind though. He thought you were utterly cute and simply adored you. 

“You must hate us.” 

Frowning, your gaze flicks onto your mother. 

“We forced you out of the only home you had ever known and kept you away from your other siblings.” Her voice quivered like she was trying to prevent herself from crying. 

“You must’ve thought we didn’t love you. I cried the day they took you and your father was never really the same.” 

Putting a hand on her shoulder you quiet her. “It’s okay mother. There’s no need for any of that. I forgave both you and father a long time ago.” 

A small tear rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes at your words, finding solace and relief in them.   
  


Later that night after supper had been devoured and the men were drunk you retired to your room and waited for Robb. Your stomach twisted in knots as you sat at a small table that allowed you a view of the river from the window. It would’ve looked completely pitch black had it not been for the moon that gave the river a sparkle of life. 

A soft knock got you to your feet to open the door. Robb smiled sheepishly reminding you of the boy you left in Winterfell. You close the door behind him and watch as he looks around your room. 

“You’ve had a good life here.” 

“As best a life I could have without you. Tell me about home. About Arya, Bran and Rickon. How is Jon? Do you have any plans of getting our sisters back?” You were full of so many questions that Robb chuckled and instructed you to breathe. One at a time he answered your questions while telling you of all the things that had happened after you left up until the moment he arrived in Riverrun. You had no idea how long the two of you had been talking for, but sometime during your conversation the both of you had wound up relaxing on your bed. 

“So you’re to be married to a Frey I hear.” Your face scrunches up. “Don’t they all look like moles?” 

Robb laughs. “I can only hope there’s one pretty daughter in the bunch.” His fingers brush against your hair. “Seeing you now though. . . I can’t imagine being with anyone else. . .” 

You’re quiet for a moment. “You know it’s impossible for us to be together like that. . .” 

A sad smile tugs at his lips. “I know.” His palm cups your cheek and he moves himself closer. “But I can’t help the way I feel for you. If I must marry a Frey, then I at least want to know what it feels like to be with the one I love at least once.” 

“Robb. . .” Breath shaking you feel one of his hands grip your hip in a bruising manner that brings you flush against him. His lips kiss the bridge of your nose before hovering over your own lips, giving you plenty of time to push him away. But you didn’t. Instead you thread your fingers in his copper curls and brought his face down so that your lips finally met in a perfect union. Fevered kisses ensued as he struggled to shrug off his massive coat while still keeping contact with you. He craved skin on skin touch as much as you did. Once you helped him slide it off you roll on top of him, his hands holding onto your rear making you open your mouth in a small gasp and the area between your legs tingle with heat and want. Not really knowing what to do considering it was your first time you grind yourself against him experimentally and delight in the sound of Robb’s groan. Continuing to grind and rub yourself against his tented cock it sends more sparks through you and makes a string of obscene groans and moans leave Robb’s lips. You loved it and wanted more. 

You stop in your ministrations, making Robb whine in protest, and turn around while still straddling him. “Help me get out of these suffocating clothes.” 

He was all too willing as he eagerly ripped at the laces on your gown. The flowing material pooled around you leaving you as naked as your name day. You get off momentarily to discard your dress to the ground along with Robb’s coat. You feel Robb’s warm hand press against your shoulder blade, the other pushing your hair aside so he could have better access to your neck. Your head tilted back ever so slightly as he bit and sucked at your neck making you moan. You didn’t care about the marks he’d be leaving you. You’d look upon them and relish in them, in the feeling that your brother gave them to you in the throes of passion. You had never felt so aroused before as his hands move to fondle your breasts, massaging them ever so gently making you crave more and more. A nagging thought enters your mind, wondering if he’s ever done this with other women but that thought escapes you when one of his hands travel down your abdomen to the delicate skin of your pelvis. Your back pressed against his chest allowing Robb to watch as his fingers lazily tease your clit. Robb holds you still as you squirm and whimper when he plunges a finger past your wet folds and slowly pumps them in and out getting you wetter before he slips in another finger while his thumb continues to play with your sensitive nub. His warm breath kisses your shoulder and you feel his clothed cock poke at your back as it hardens. Ragged sighs leave you, your voice raises an octave when you feel your walls start clenching around his fingers which makes Robb rub your clit mercilessly to make you cum. It takes everything in you to not cry out his name for all of Riverrun to hear. Tremors run through you in the aftermath of your first orgasm; you fall forward onto your mattress when Robb releases you so that he could finally undress himself. You pant against your sheets but manage to move to watch him remove his smallcloth, the last article of clothing he had on him. Catching your watchful eyes, Robb smirks and wraps his fingers around his hard shaft; giving it a small tug making your face completely red and unconsciously bite your bottom lip. You wondered how it would taste. Robb kneels back onto the bed and helps you up. Wrapping your arms around his neck to bring your bodies closer you kiss him. 

“I love you. That will never change no matter who I’m forced to marry.” Robb whispers against your lips, his gaze hooded with both lust and the love he spoke of. 

You would’ve never thought that this would be your reunion with Robb. Sharing a couple more kisses you slowly sink down onto his cock, enjoying how he stretched you out. Robb settled into you perfectly before you lifted yourself back up and with the assistance of Robb’s hands on your ass he impales you with his cock making you cry out wantonly. Your fingers dig into the wood of your headboard while his mouth latches onto your breast. He went at a slow, almost tortuous pace simply wanting you to get used to the feel of him. Tongue swirling around your nipple you moan and bounce up and down on his member. By enjoying your brother fucking you you knew that he had ruined you for any other man and any man for you. You couldn’t think of wanting anyone else inside of you except for Robb. You arched your back a little as you bobbed and let him plunge repeatedly into you, your breathing growing strained as you felt another orgasm draw near. 

“Fuck.” Robb growled, his fingers digging into the flesh of your ass, his own breathing becoming coarse. He stopped thrusting slowly and picked up his pace. 

“R-Robb” You plead and hold onto him, your eyes screwing shut as the pressure builds to almost unbearable. 

Robb nips at your neck. “Cum (y/n).” 

Not needing to be told twice you allow yourself to tip over the edge and squeeze around Robb’s warm, throbbing cock. The feeling was so delicious to Robb that he was lost in his own orgasm, letting you milk him for all he’s worth. 

Your room is filled with heavy breathing as you and Robb curl into each other, enjoying the aftermath of your orgasm, letting him cradle you in his arms.   
  


The very next day he was named King in the North.


End file.
